User blog:Rampao/Sabrina the Psychomaster - Champion concept
Overview Sabrina is a mage type, support, utility champion, proficient in dislocating enemy champions, but requires aiming skills and good coordination. She can either be played as a mage through strong instant bursts or as a displacer focusing on cooldowns, aiming to scatter the enemy team. (I don't know how to do the table type skillset, so I'll just have to explain them like a wall of text. Sorry for the inconvenience.) Skills *''Innate: Psychic Affinity'' - Everytime Sabrina casts a spell, all of her base cooldowns are reduced by 3% for 7 seconds. This ability stacks up to five times. *''First Skill (Q): Psychokinesis ''- 'Sabrina uses the power of her mind to push units in front of her. Enemy units are dealt damage and if they collide to terrain, they are knocked up while allies will just pass through the terrain and will not receive damage.' ** Range is much like Morgana's Dark Binding. ** It is like a long ranged version of Poppy's Heroic Charge. ** This is mostly a utility spell used to displace units. ** Can be used for glamorous escapes or for throwing enemy units to your team. However, keep in mind that it also affects allies though no damage is inflicted. **Damage: 60/100/140/200/240/ + (.5 per AP) **Cooldown: 10 seconds at all levels *''Second Skill (W): Move Point '- Sabrina manipulates the surrounding dimension, allowing her to instantly teleport units from a target location to a nearby location. Enemy units which are teleported are dealt moderate damage, and enemy units at the target location are also dealt light damage. ** Range is also like Psychokinesis. ** Another click and drag AREA skillshot. The cursor starts as an area target then click on the first area to duplicate it. While still holding it down, drag to a new location, and upon releasing the click, units are instantly teleported. This requires fast reflexes and sharp senses to execute properly. ** It is mostly like Psychokinesis, except it is longer, and does light damage and is instantaneous. ** Damage: Deals 45/55/75/100/150 + (.45 per AP) upon teleportation, and 35/45/55/75/100/150 + + (.45 per AP) damage upon arrival, and also dealing same damage to surrounding units. ** Cooldown: 15/13/12/10/9 seconds. *'''Third Skill (E): Future Sight - Sabrina foresees the future that will happen in the surrounding area, putting a buff to all units around her. After 4 seconds, a portion of the damage received by enemy units will be inflicted again, while all healing effects received by surrounding allies will also be reapplied. ** The area around her is about the same size as Lucent Singularity's range. ** Her most powerful utility spell, though it is very situational. It is advised this be maxed first. ** While the buff is activated, try to deal as much damage as possible, or try to heal as much as possible. Works well with lifesteal and spellvamp items. ** Use in conjunction with DPS ultimates or burst ultimates, like Soul Shackles, Crowstorm or Death Lotus. Can also be used with Wish, Summoner Heal and etc. ** Damage/Heals are reapplied for 15% / 20% / 25% / 30% / 35% / + (.5% per AP) of their previous effect. ** Cooldown: 15 seconds for all levels. *'''Ultimate ®: Mind Contro''l '- Using her psychic abilities, Sabrina takes control of an enemy champion's mind. While under her control, the controlled unit will do all of Sabrina's commands. **The controlled unit can be commanded by doing the ALT + Right Click command. It will act like a pet so it cannot cast spells. ** Enemy units under her control will become your temporary ally. ** It is best used on the enemy carry in order to add more DPS to your team. ** Can be also used to force an enemy unit to walk into your turret or into your team, though her basic skills are much more efficient to use. ** This can also be used to totally shut down the enemy carries. ** Duration: 2.5 / 3 / 3.5 seconds ** Cooldown: 85 / 75 / 65 seconds Background Unlike most children, Sabrina is considered special. For one, she never goes out of the house to play like other normal kids, and is usually found meditating in her own room. Upon reaching the age of 4, everybody in Ionia knew about her, and her psychic abilities. She can bend sturdy metals just by staring at them. She can command anybody without restraint and she can even predict the future. By the age of 15, she was hired by the Ionian military to undergo training as a spy. She was then sent on as a spy to investigate some underground Noxian activity, something which she achieved without even batting an eyelash. She continued on her solitary life, honing her abilities as a spy and used it for the benefit of her fellow Ionians. It is then she felt her calling to the Institute of War, wherein she was sent as a champion to fight in the League of Legends, with her goal only to face formidable opponents. "Mind is the master of the body, and everybody." -Sabrina Tips and Tricks *Sabrina can be built in two ways, either a burst caster or a dislocator. To build her as a burst, focus more on ability power and mana, while focusing on cooldown and mana as a dislocator. *She has strong area manipulation abilities. Use it to the advantage of your team. *Propely utilizing Psychic Affinity is what makes Sabrina a terrifying opponent. Make sure to space out casting her skills to maximize the cooldown reduction, allowing you to chain your abilities. *One thing to note is that Psychokinesis and Move Point both moves all units in an area. Keep this in mind in a teamfight, as you might accidentally displace your own teammates. *Sabrina's skills requires positioning. Always keep watch of where you are, so you can execute skills properly. *To ensure a kill, start off with Move Point to put your enemies closer to you, allowing yourself to reposition, and then push them back to your teammates with Psychokinesis. *Chaining Move Point, Psychokinesis and Mind Control will usually shut down enemy carries. *Spacing out your abilities means you can manipulate enemy units for a much longer time. *Always activate Future Sight in a teamfight to maximize your team's damage potential. **Also, when healing yourself with a potion, use Future Sight beforehand. **Using Future Sight before Summoner Heal also ensures maximum survivability. *Sabrina might have strong Crowd Control abilities but her cooldowns are fairly long. It is worth investing in cooldown reduction items like Morello's Evil Tome, Frozen Heart and Ionian Boots of Lucidity. *Throughout the game, Sabrina will be mana hungry as you will be working on keeping up her stacks in Psychic Affinity. An early Tear of the Goddess will solve this problem, and later on transition it into Archangel's Staff. Quotes Upon Selection: "Our minds are in synch, Summoner" When Moving: "'Tis be our plan" "I have foreseen this" "It's all in the mind" "Moving" "In an instant" "Instantly there" When Attacking: "They will be mindblown" "My brain over their brawns" "Foolish One!" "Death by mind!" "I shall blow them away" Casting Psychokinesis: "Move" "Push" "Forced!" Casting Future Sight: "I have seen it" "This is your future" Casting Mind Control: "You're mine" "You are under me" "Do as I say" Joke: "Abra Kadabra Alakazam!!" "May the force be with you" Taunt: "Your future isn't too bright" "I already saw how you die" Category:Custom champions